


The boys get frisky on the battlefield

by CPU_Leblanc



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Bottom Link, Casual Sex, Crossdressing, Good Ganondorf (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Male Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Multiple Relationships, Oral Sex, Rimming, Rough Oral Sex, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Shirtless
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CPU_Leblanc/pseuds/CPU_Leblanc
Summary: Thank you for reading!
Relationships: Ganondorf/Link (Legend of Zelda), Ganondorf/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Link/Prince Sidon, Link/Zelda (Legend of Zelda), Prince Sidon/Zelda
Kudos: 11





	The boys get frisky on the battlefield

It was the 11th of December, and snow had fallen yesterday. Our heroes were enjoying a peaceful day in the city. This would be their last day together, because all 4 of them were drafted, and their service started the next day.

The four men were very unique, their group consisting of;  
Sidon, a very tall Zora man, related to his people’s royal family, but not close enough to ever be sitting on the throne.   
Ganondorf, A Gerudo man, had nothing special about him. At this point, it was discovered that such a small amount of Gerudo males exist only because of low population.   
Zelda, again distantly related to a royal family, is so far removed that his parents were able to name a boy the name the princess always has without being reprimanded.   
Link, heir to a relatively uninteresting lineage of metalworkers, near Hateno. 

They were enjoying some nice tea when it finally hit them. This could be their last moment together. Zelda was the first to break down. First it was tears, then sobbing. The others soon followed, each one of them having a reason to miss this friendship. Eventually it was decided, they would have a sleepover, enjoy themselves on their last day. They parted ways, promising to meet again after sunset at Ganon's house. 

The night was cold, even underneath the covers in a good, large bed. Ganon was the big spoon to Zelda, Sidon to link. Their “friendship” was a bit more than that. Somehow, the group managed to hide it. They ate dinner together, and then went to bed. After an hour of chilling out, it was time. The boys were going to fuck each other’s brains out and rearrange each other guts harder than ever before, tonight. 

In an instant, the four went from a peaceful snuggle to a furious display of passion. Hair was pulled, throats were fucked, assholes assaulted. Ganon’s somber look morphed into a devilish smile when he watched Link cum all over himself after getting messed up by his cock. Sidon was delighted to feel Zelda tighten around him while he injects his seed into his little ass. 

Someone might think Link and Zelda were female, with how they dress and how they sound. It was most evident right now, when Sidon made Zelda scream his name , only to cut him off by grabbing hold of his neck and choking him. Ganon had an absurd amount of toys and tools he loved to torture the subs with, as well. They woke up in the morning still tied to the bed, covered in cum, with their daddys snuggled up next to them. 

In the morning, they tried to fuck even more, but the men were barely able to cum, having drained themselves night before. They cleaned the mess up, and parted ways after exchanging one last passionate kiss between each of them. 

12 weeks later, after training, the boys met again. They were being shipped out in the same plane. Sidon would have been with the navy, but he had a special mission that required him to be put with the section Ganon, link, and Zelda were in. The boys were back together again, after less than legal relations with higher ups allowed them to team up.

The battlefield. Holodrum and Labrynna. one hundred years ago, the dual monarchy died out. It was replaced by zealots naming the goddesses as their queens. It went downhill from there. It was time to intervene, apparently, and espionage was the name of the game. Our group of four was to take out the puppetmaster, the “religious” leader. A perfect squad to do it. Ganondorf was the muscle, Sidon was the negotiator, Link was the silent assassin, and Zelda, he was their ticket into the palace. They posed as the guards for a princess of a small island kingdom, asking for aid in protecting against Hylian forces. Their actual plan was to seduce the leader and kill him instead of having sex. 

It worked so well, that link disguised himself too, and the whole palace was fooled. Not a single guard didn’t kneel as the group passed. They easily got into the throne room, and the dictator was swayed as well. He took the two “girls” into his private chambers, but never left. Our group took the opportunity and celebrated by having a quickie right on the dictator’s bed before making the escape. 

They did it. First try. They were given medals and honors and awards, and all the time in the world to fuck. For some reason though, it didn’t feel right. Everyone acted as if everything was over, but it was definitely not. The ruler was gone, but the beliefs were not. 

The boy’s suspicions were completely true. They indeed killed the biggest enemy, but that only strengthened the cause. The easy times were over, the boys were sent to mission number 2. The allies of Holodrum and Labrynna, were across the desert, and the only thing that could go would be a really stripped down plane, extremely lightweight, hauling copious amounts of water and fuel. 

This trip has the nickname “The Death flight”, and the boys were next. To the desert kingdom, kill the king. 

Link whips his head around as he hears the sound of glass bottles.  
“I brought some of the good stuff for the long flight.”  
“Sidon, you and Ganon are the only two of us that drink, and you two are the pilots! You shouldn’t do this right now.”  
“Oh whatever.” Sidon sighs while he puts back the bottles.

“Hey link! We need some help in here” called zelda  
“ One second! “  
About a minute later Link got himself together and went to the front of the plane.  
“ so we both have a bit of a distraction “  
Link darted his eyes around the cockpit and… they both had boners.  
“So-”  
“Yeah, sorry bro” Ganon casually said  
“ I see. “  
“ I get it first! “ exclaimed Zelda

Zelda turned to the left, temporarily giving Ganon full control of the plane, and swiftly took off his shorts. He was naked now, all four of them happened to be shirtless, because of the heat, except link, who decided to wear a shirt but no shorts. Easier access, i guess. 

Even though Zelda’s a sub, he has a pretty good sized cock. It looks somewhere around 6 or 7 inches, although it’s still dwarfed by Ganon and Sidon’s. 

Link began by giving some attention to Zelda's balls, while stroking the shaft with his left hand. Quickly he moved on, and ran his tongue along Zelda's dick, slowly from base to tip and back, then placing the tip into his mouth, and beginning to suck. Starting off strong, Link allowed a little more in his mouth, slowly adding more until he was unable to take more in his mouth. Meanwhile, Zelda was so pent up that he couldn't hold it back even from only that, and he lightly placed his hands on Link's head as he came into Link's mouth. Link swallowed 90% of it, leaving a little more left in his mouth that he shared with Zelda during a passionate kiss. 

Link stood up, and turned around. He saw Sidon in the seat! “ guess what? “ said Ganondorf. Both link and Zelda saw him, towering over them, standing in front of the backseats. Ganon stepped aside, gesturing for the two to sit on the seats. Link and Zelda did as they were instructed, and were met with Ganon’s bulge in their face. 

Zelda began by pulling down his shorts, and was met with all 11 inches of his meat. Link understood Zelda's need, so he started this blowjob just like the last one, with the balls, allowing Zelda to taste Ganon's amazing member and smell his fantastic scent. 

Zelda used both hands and placed them at the base of his cock, putting the tip in his mouth. The three were satisfied like this for a bit, then Ganon wanted more. First, he placed his hand on the back of Zelda’s head. Next, he savagely yanked on Link's hair, forcing the sub’s face up to meet his own, and kissed him deeply as he shoved Zelda's face deeper and deeper down his dick. Ganon lasted remarkably long, zelda’s tight throat would have definitely make anyone else cum lots, but Ganon was still unsatisfied. He let go of Zelda’s head, shoving link back down, and slamming his head back onto the headrest of one of the seats, proceeding to face fuck link. Zelda knew his time was up, and began to clean up a mess of cum he left of the floor, but got distracted. Ganon’s ass was up for grabs! With no better time than the present, he dug in. Minutes later, ganon was about to cum. His breath was ragged, thrusts uneven, Zelda could tell. Zelda quickly flipped around, and got a mouthful of Ganon’s balls, right in time for Ganon to stop throat fucking link and spray his seed all over his subs. They were glazed in cum. Happy as can be, Zelda sucked out every last drop out, earning an oddly high pitched whimper from Ganon, who was unprepared. Link nearly passed out, a smile on his face, covered in jizz, but was brought back to reality when Zelda started eating up the cum that was on link. The two subs fell asleep on the back seats, snuggled together, full from a good meal. Ganon returned to the cockpit, and continued piloting the plane with Sidon.

The two subs woke up, and the group finally made it. The city known by hylian soldiers as the Desert Prison, home of the arbiter’s grounds. Hard to get in, hard to leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
